


Quiet like the Snow

by BadRomantic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron and Herc are main characters anybody mentioned elsewhere isn't listed oop bc they dont talk, Burrcules, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic AU, Over reminders of how cold the setting is, Slight uncomfortable background history for the first part of the story but its ok, revolves around the two babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Do it for the vineor read the story either or yk





	Quiet like the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nackledamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/gifts).



Earlier in Aaron's life, he would have jumped eagerly on the opportunity of rebellion against his Uncle's rules. He would have gladly disobeyed, gladly left his home to meet up with friends at sun down, and gladly return home and receive his punishment. However, he's grown to become caged by rules. His punishments had escalated, and he developed a routine of not breaking the smallest rules. Timothy, his uncle, had slacked only slightly since the years of his constant revolting.

Burr wasn't sure in himself half of the time he made a decision anymore. Would it break a silent rule? Would the choice he made end up bringing him to a situation where he would need to decide later on breaking a rule or not for future choices? Burr knew that there were no exceptions when it came to Timothy's rules. Either follow them, or face the consequences.  _Keep your head down, don't speak unless spoken to, keep eye contact with an elder, respect anybody above you, opinions are a thing of the past._ Aaron's lived around small orders; but it changed his life immensely. He wasn't sure if he _was_ able to break any of them. He wondered if there was something inside him that was too scared to. Especially with what he was faced with _now_.

He wants to see his boyfriend. Craves to have his hands on his waist and his chest to press into. Hercules was always a source of comfort, especially in times like these. But it was far past sun down, and he was well aware that if he was caught leaving the house, he would be surely punished and forbid on continuing to date him. Timothy was already on his loose ends when it came to Aaron having a functioning romantic life. 

Anxiety creeped up on him like a shadow, following him as he hopped off his bed and went to his wardrobe, throwing on a black cloak. He fumbled with the strings, hands shaking far too much for his liking. He wasn't sure if he was going to go through with meeting Hercules or not. Aaron wasn't sure if he was strong enough to. He made a messy knot, adjusting the clothing before stepping into his shoes and mumbling a soft silencing spell. He couldn't risk anything, not even the soft clicks of his steps. Aaron cautiously opened his room door, shutting it with just as much heed before turning away and walking down the stairs. 

Even though he knew that if the maids or his sister caught him that they wouldn't tell, he still didn't feel safe being seen by them. He's learned not to trust the closest of people, he's learned that his Uncle's magic was far more powerful than what he was able to comprehend. He could force their tongues awake, and he could force Aaron to admit to something he didn't do. Burr shook off the sudden concern, brushing down his gray top garment to help ease his nerves. What he needs to worry about now is leaving, not the consequences that follow it.

Aaron was quick in his movements. He aimed straight for the front door, glancing around sharply before turning the knob and pulling it open (far too harshly for his liking). The rush of cold air made his teeth chatter, but he refused to waste time. He hopped out, closing the door as slowly and quietly as possible. He thanked the gods under his breath for allowing the door to not squeak as it shut and let go of the knob, feeling a dull tightness in his palm from how hard he was squeezing it. Burr faced away from his home, glancing around the front lawn before moving out and throwing on his cloak hood. He mustn't be recognized by strangers-- it's detrimental to his plan.

Aaron nodded to himself, taking the first steps away from the mansion and moving off to the direction of their meet-up place.

Hercules had asked him to meet in the town park. Thankfully, nobody lived in the old, broken homes that surrounded it. Burr made a mental note to thank Hercules for his cautious planning. The man usually had a habit of forgetting small details, but with this meeting, it almost felt like he had been planning it for a while.

 _To meet with me,_ Aaron thought, a warmth developing in his chest despite the bitter bite of the night, _Hercules loves me, only me._

Burr smiled to himself, looking up from his feet and relished on being able to finally stare ahead of himself without the ever-lasting glare of his Uncle on him. He was excited to see his lover. He wouldn't worry about anything but getting to their meet-up-spot in a timely manner.

 

When Aaron arrived, his arms were covered in goosebumps. He was willing to bet money that the temperature in the park was twenty degrees colder-- if anything, _thirty degrees._ His arm and neck hair were standing, his teeth were chattering far too much for his liking, and his body would lose it's warmth every time the cloak he wore flared even slightly from the wind. Although, he was thankful enough to know that with most of the exhales he gave, there was no white puff of air.

 _Surely Hercules will warm me up,_ Aaron assumed. Hercules was a powerful wizard, he was skilled on controlling multiple things at once and bringing them together to work in harmony. Burr himself had the opportunity to see the man's magic at full work. He was in permanent awe as he watched needles sew, coats flatten themselves, and scissors cut the fabrics with the exact measurements with seemingly no effort involved. Aaron was sure that if he tried any sort of magic like _that,_ he would fail. His magic was weak and stringy. It formed thin lines and would never reach the transparent that his boyfriend or uncle could achieve. It was a skill that Aaron regretted not developing.

Burr shrugged off his thoughts, moving to the swing set of the park and sitting on the seat (which both looked uncomfortable and horribly cold). He gritted his teeth through the cold that nipped at him, telling himself silently that if he remained seated that the seat would warm up soon enough. 

"Where is he?" Burr asked no one in particular, glancing around the broken homes and damaged yards. Was Hercules late? Or was Aaron late, and Hercules left? 

A warm voice interjected his thoughts, "Where's _who?"_

Burr jumped when he felt the swing move slightly, looking up at the chains to see hands on either chain, gently pulling him back and moving him forward. _Hercules,_ he thought with a relieved sigh, tilting his head back down to stare at his shoes, enjoying how the background swayed. 

"Oh nobody, just my boyfriend." Aaron said.

"Boyfriend? Wow. Does your boyfriend know that a pretty doll like you shouldn't be out in temperatures like this?" Hercules sounded like he was trying to apologize in a sly way, but Burr decided to be a little tough on him. 

"Nope. He told me to come meet him out here in freezing weather."

"Shame. Guess another man'll have to warm you up!" 

The swing lost it's push and hands found their way around his body, hugging his chest and pulling him back. He could feel Hercules snuggling into his neck, and the warmth was gladly received. He loved the way Hercules's face fit into the curve of his neck, the way his hands seemed to cover just what they needed to. Aaron loved how well Hercules and he meshed.

"Just kidding. It's me, the boyfriend." Hercules mumbled after a couple seconds of silence, which brought a grin on Burr's face.

"Oh, thank goodness," Aaron teased, raising a numb hand to slyly rest on Hercules's neck, "I was worried I'd have to date this new furnace of a boy."

"Cold!" Herc' exclaimed, jerking just slightly before hugging Aaron closer. He could feel a sudden spark in his finger tips. Burr closed his eyes, allowing his lover's magic to seep into his body and warm him up. It almost felt like water on his skin, gently gliding over the numb areas of his body and waking them up with a fresh burst of heat. He hummed contently, tilting his head back.

"I love how you do that." Aaron whispered.

"I love _you."_ Herc' said with the same gentleness, pressing soft kisses along Burr's neck. The words made Aaron's heart soar.

"You do...?" Aaron questioned without thinking, opening his eyes to stare ahead of himself, noticing the first flickers of snow being casted down on them.

"I do." 

"I love you too." 

There was a small pause before the mass of Hercules's body had left him. Aaron was almost started by how quickly his boyfriend had moved away, but was reassured instantly as Hercules knelt in front of him and hugged at his waist, once again sending the beautiful flickers of energy up his spine.

"Love, love, love you." Hercules repeated, pressing his face into his lap. 

As much as Burr loved hearing Herc' like this, so loving and catering to his needs, Aaron knew better than to blindly trust the sudden burst of affection. Hercules was almost like him; he liked being reserved with his affection, he liked touching but in small bursts, and he was shy when it came to stating strong things. Like _love._

Aaron hesitated, then asked, "Honey... What did you want to meet up so late for?"

"I... Can we just sit like this for a little more? Please?"

Anxiety crept up, but Aaron nodded and gently fiddled with the beanie Herc' always wore. It was green and stringy and entirely too worn out. Aaron wondered how a man so skilled with fabric and fashion couldn't see how ugly the beanie was. Burr smiled, suddenly wishing that he could lean down and press kisses all over his face.

Minutes passed before Hercules decided to speak again; "You should... live with me."

"Live with you..." Aaron mimicked, blinking slowly. _Oh._

"Yeah. We can ditch this town, leave your Uncle behind and move over east or something. I... Just want to see you every day. Want to have you in the same bed, eat the same meals." Hercules said, stumbling through his words every-so-often, but getting his point across non-the-least. Aaron took a moment to calm down the slamming of his heart.

"I want you safe, y'know?" His boyfriend added, sounding a little more quieter.

"... How soon?"

"Tonight. You can sleep at my home, we can leave at dawn. I can buy you new things-- I don't want you going back to that dirty old mansion." Aaron didn't realize he was staring ahead of himself until he felt Hercules shift. He moved his gaze downward, staring into the man's dark hazel eyes, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you leaving some sign of moving out... I just-- I guess I overstepped, right?"

Aaron's gaze softened. He shook his head, pressing his hand into Hercules's cheek and smiled when the man leaned against him.

"How would we leave?" Burr whispered, watching Hercules's face contort into worry.

"I-- I know you have your sister. I have my business too- although that's not as important as family- I just... y'know I--"

"No." Aaron shook his head. He knew his sister's personal mailing address, he didn't have a worry about never being in contact with her again. Hercules must have misunderstood him. "How will we leave this town? I don't know of any carriages that go so far."

Hercules stared at him in awe before stuttering out, "My friend L-Lafayette. He said he'd... pay a man to take us wherever we want to go."

Burr smiled, cupping the mans face and bringing him up to meet him as he leaned down, pressing their lips together for a gentle kiss. Hercules seemed hesitant to return the kiss, but after a few coursing of Burr's sly nips and tongue, he felt the man begin to shift into him.

"I'd love to live with you, Hercules Mulligan." Burr whispered, keeping his voice quiet. All he wanted to hear him was Hercules and the snow beginning to pile at the ground.


End file.
